Existing dual-system terminals generally include a security system and a normal system. Both the security system and the normal system have contacts, short message (SMS), multimedia message (MMS), email, call log and other applications. Generally, users can set security data, which is contact-centric and can include the contact phone number, SMS, MMS, an email, call log and other related data. The security data can only be stored or read out in the security system, and all normal data of the normal system can be shared to the security system.
However, when a terminal receives information in the normal system, it is impossible for the terminal to identify which operation system this information is related to. Take contacts for example, which can divide into security contacts and normal contacts, among which the security contact can only be stored or read out in the security system. When the terminal receives an incoming call of contact A in the normal system, it is impossible for the normal system to identify whether contact A is a security contact that can only be stored and read out in the security system, and therefore, it is difficult to comprehensively protect security data and information related to the security data in the security system. The terminal can identify contact A as a security contact only when the incoming call of contact A is received in the security system.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new technical solution in which a security contact for a security system can be identified in a normal system, in other words, it is desirable to provide a new technical solution in which an operation system associated with the received information can be determined in a current operation system, so as to comprehensively protect the information received by the terminal that relates to data of any one of the operation systems.